narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chimino Ukataka
Chimino Ukataka is a Head Ninja level kunoichi of Konohagakure from it's feared Ukataka Clan. Background Chimino Ukataka is the third born child of Rimaru Ukataka and Fumi Ukataka. As an academy student Chimino was shy and made a friend right away. Her name was Hinata Hyūga. Her closest friends besisdes Hinata were her two older sisters Akira and Hiraki Ukataka. Chimino became a genin at ages 9-10 still making friends overtime. Chimino was put onto a team of genin called Team Takebusa.This team consisted of Shima Haori,Chimino Ukataka,and Nagayo Setsuki which were led by Takebusa. The team went on missions,trained,and hung out together,but Chimino did more training and missions than actually hanging out. The Oldest of the 3 Sisters Akira trained Chimino while Fū helped her learn to do different tasks around the house. Personality Chimino at heart is a very kind,sweet and loving person. She always tries to help someone in times of need for nothing back. Chimino likes to make strong bonds that last a life time even if you have gotten into a fight with her before. Usually when walking around town she looks like a shy and approachable person. Chimino is always there for her friends and strangers. Appearance Chimino has black hair and blue eyes. In Part I,Chimino had long black hair with a light blue bow at the top,a silver necklace,a green bustler under her maiden textured camisole,a pair of blue pants,black ninja sandals,and two golden hoop earings. In Part II, Chimino has long black hair that goes to about knee level,blue eyes, a long black coat with an open turtleneck and long sleeves,a pair of black leggings and black ninja sandals. Abilities Chimino has the ability to flicker just by focusing on an area. Chimino is a master of Fire Style Jutsu,an intermediate in Water Style Jutsu and Wind Style Jutsu,and a master of Boil Release. Chimino is also proficient in Genjutsu,Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Chimino's signature Genjutsu is known as "Ukataka Art: Dark Blossoms Awaken." Chimino can open up to the 5th Gate"The Gate of Limit." Chimino uses an assassin's style of fighting meaning,she sticks to the shadows and strikes her target when they don't expect it or if the sense her she throws a distraction at them as she gets them from behind or the side. Relationships Rimaru Ukataka: Chimino wasn't that close with her father other then him helping her train sometimes or help cheer her up when she is in a bad mood. Chimino loves her father even though they never talked much. Fumi Ukataka: Chimino was very close with her mother. As an academy student Fumi always walked with her to the academy and picked her up. Her mother often helped her study for tests and exams. Fumi always tried to help Chimino take risks and make friends. Chimino loves her mother for helping and guiding her,she would literally die to save her mother's life. Akira Ukataka: Chimino loved her eldest sister and held her close to her heart. Akira shared stories with Chimino and helped her improve in her training and value as a shinobi. Akira always took Chimino out to festivals and to have fun. Chimino's closest family bond is with Akira because of how much time they have spent together,and how much fun the have together. Fū Ukataka: Chimino often questioned her sister why she stopped being a shinobi when she reached Chunin. Fū always told Chimino the truth and helped her with things around the house. Chimino loved Fū because she still has her pride after coming to a stop in being a shinobi. Fū is also a prime example of how someone can change to Chimino,and that makes her worth keeping close to her. Hinata Hyūga: Chimino's closest friend in Konoha besides her eldest sister Akira was Hinata Hyūga. Chimino met Hinata in the academy when her mother introduced her to Hinata. Chimino and Hinata always talked and ran around together. Chimino wouldn't let anyone hurt Hinata,or she vowed to hurt them in ways they will never recover from,she even said that to Naruto since she knew about Hinata's crush on him. Sakura Haruno: Chimino didn't really like how Sakura acted toward Naruto and thought her obsession with Sasuke was a bit intense and sometimes irritating. Sakura and Chimino are more like far friends or acquaintances. Sakura had a spark of hatred for Chimino as Sasuke had a crush on her and caught him flirting with her once. Naruto Uzumaki: After Chimino realized that Naruto was serious about becoming Hokage and why Hinata had a crush on him she also started to become fond of Naruto. Chimino wanted to help Naruto become Hokage as much as she could. Chimino didn't scold or leave Naruto out because he was the 9 tails Jinchūriki. Naruto was Chimino's 3rd best friend. Naruto and Chimino always hung out together and most of the time got Hinata to join in. Chimino didn't want to go after Naruto because she knew Hinata was perfect for him. Sasuke Uchiha: Chimino hated Sasuke Uchiha. Secretly,Sasuke would flirt with Chimino when people weren't around. Chimino always hated Sasuke because of his cocky attitude and because he tends to show off a little to much. When Sasuke was leaving the leaf Chimino went after him,then being asked to stay back by Naruto. She watched Naruto and Sasuke fight at the Final Valley. In Part II Chimino encounters Sasuke Uchiha when on a mission. Chimino was put into a genjutsu by Sasuke as he took Chimino with him to Orochimaru's lair. Sasuke still had a crush on Chimino and left her in a room,in which she was later rescued when Naruto showed up. Neji Hyūga: Chimino noticed Neji a few times but never really made the effort to befriend him.Neji wasn't really someone she wanted to get to know more. Tenten: Chimino and Tenten were great friends. Tenten taught Chimino about kunoichi pride and not being afraid of the boys who think they're skilled. Rock Lee and Might Guy: Rock Lee and Might Guy trained Chimino in the art of Taijutsu.Chimino developed respect for Might Guy and befriended Rock Lee. Rock Lee had a crush on Chimino, but Chimino declined Rock Lee softly when he asked to go out on a date with her. Ino Yamanaka: Ino and Chimino were great friends because they both were against Sakura in a way. Chimino often helped out around the Yamanaka Flower Shop and was greatly appreciated by Ino and her parents. Choji Akimichi: Choji and Chimino were friends. Chimino often treated Choji to food when he was hungry and nobody else wanted to buy him something. Shikamaru Nara: Shikamaru and Chimino were friends but barely really spoke to each other. Kiba Inuzuka: They were friends and sometimes she helped take care of Akamaru. Shino Aburame: Chimino was grossed out a little bit from Shino being a bug user but otherwise she was the only one that didn't forget Shino on missions most of the time. Gaara,Kankuro and Temari: Temari and Chimino were great friends and they often talked,hung out when Temari was in the Leaf, and trained together. Gaara didn't seem like a monster to Chimino as she saw light in him, Chimino held no grudge against Gaara and became a friend later on. Kankuro and Chimino only talked about puppets,Chimino didn't use puppets though. Kakashi Hatake: Kakashi trained Chimino when he had some spare time and was very impressed by her fighting ability. Kakashi taught her about being stealthy,ninjutsu,and teamwork. Kurenai Yūhi: When Kakashi couldn't train Chimino she went to Kurenai and asked for her to help with Genjutsu. Kurenai and Chimino grew close and she helped Kurenai through Asuma's death. Chimino even pitched in on helping Kurenai take care of Mirai. Takebusa: Chimino was friends with her sensei Takebusa. Takebusa helped Chimino develop mostly in her Kenjutsu. Takebusa is very patient with Chimino and his other students which made Chimino have a strong bond with him. Nagayo Setsuki: Chimino and Nagayo got along since day 1. Nagayo didn't have many friends and basically lived in Konoha's graveyard because he was always by his parents' tombstones. Chimino always conforted Nagayo and they grew close. Nagayo eventually collapsed though and left the village without saying goodbye to Chimino. Chimino then vowed to find Nagayo. Nagayo was like a 4th best friend to Chimino. Shima Haori: Chimino and Shima were great friends and both conforted Nagayo. Chimino and Shima trained together and always hung out with Hinata and Naruto and sometimes tried hooking them up,but Naruto never noticed. Shima developed a crush on Chimino overtime and Hinata tried pairing them up sometimes which shocked Chimino and Shima. Part I Chunin Exams Chimino was seen helping some genin prepare for the Chunin Exams. Sasuke Retrevial Mission Chimino went along with Naruto and the gang as they pursued Sasuke. Chimino was seen arriving behind Naruto at Final Valley but Naruto but his hand infront of her telling her to go back and check on everyone or stay and watch the battle.Chimino is seen going back to check on everyone's progress. Interlude Chimino trains harder than ever. She trained herself so much to the point where she became a Head Ninja. Chimino also helped other people train as well as sparing with the Sensei around the Leaf and almost defeating Tsunade. Chimino is determined to find Nagayo and barely hangs out with any of her friends. Part II Pain Attack When Pain attacked the Leaf Village Chimino was seen taking on the Naraka Path and defending the citizens. Chimino watched the battle with Naruto and Pain. When Chimino saw Hinata she almost jumped in to help her but she was held back by a Jonin. As soon as the battle was over Chimino rushed over and hugged Hinata. Fourth Great Ninja War Chimino was put in a small division of Jonin that were going to intercept a runoff group of reanimated nin. Chimino was in shock when she saw Nagayo leading the reanimated nin. Chimino battled with Nagayo and won. Chimino tried convincing Nagayo to come back to the Leaf but Nagayo declined and motioned her to leave. Chimino grabbed Nagayo and took him to the cosest village Sunagakure. Chimino is then seen arriving when Naruto used the "Allied Shinobi Forces Technique." Chimino is seen fighting Madara head on with Naruto for a while. Chimino was then put into the Infinite Tsukiyomi.When released she was seen looking around at everyone. Chimino's Infinite Tsukiyomi Chimino is seen in her Infinite Tsukiyomi dream. Chimino was watching Naruto and Hinata on a date. Chimino saw herself as the Hokage as her face was carved in the mountain. Chimino was then seen talking to Naruto and Hinata and being invited to their wedding in which she fainted when recieving the invitation. Tenten's Infinite Tsukiyomi In Tenten's Infinite Tsukiyomi dream world Chimino is seen being kissed by Hinata. Chimino the sees Tenten as Tenten ran off. Blank Period Chimino brang Nagayo back to the Leaf Village for a short while. Chimino stopped training as much and started to hang out with everyone more. Chimino was asked out on a date by Shima and she agreed. Chimino went on a few dates with Shima to the Ramen Shop and to Shima's house. Chimino also watches Nagayo wander off into the world through the Leaf Gates not knowing if she'd ever see him again. Epilogue Chimino is seen talking to Kakashi,Might Guy and Takebusa. Chimino is then seen again at Naruto and Hinata's wedding and then seen at her wedding with Shima with all of her friends there. Chimino and Shima had 2 childeren both boys. They named them Takehiko Haori and Akihiko Haori. In Other Media Movies 'Naruto The Last:'Chimino is seen talking to Hanabi Hyūga and Hinata Hyūga. Chimino is then seen with Shima on a date. Chimino and Shima were seen on the ground in the snow looking up together at Naruto and Hinata kissing infront of the Moon. Chimino didn't get much screen time. 'Appearance:'In the Last and Epilogue Chimino's hair is sort of messy and she has a ponytail going down to the bottom of her neck. She wears a black long-sleeved shirt with red leaf symbol over her heart,a pair of blue long pants,and black sandals(Like Hinata's Sandals in Shippuden.) 'Boruto Movie:'Chimino is seen sitting down and talking with Tenten on a bench. Chimino sits in the crowd next to Ino,Sakura,and Hinata to watch the Chunin Exams.Chimino is then seen quickly helping people out of the crumbling spectating area. Chimino didn't get much screen time. 'Appearance:'Chimino has a plain black long-sleeve shirt on,a pair of long blue pants,black sandals(Like Hinata's in Shippuden.) Category:Background